As is known in the art, direction finding (DF) of radio frequency (RF) signals (e.g. RF beacon signals) can be determined by triangulation using antenna systems on satellites, aircraft, and ships. Current DF systems typically perform time-consuming triangulation calculations to pro vide only one-dimensional bearing information. Thus, current DF systems can take many minutes or hours to turn line-of-bearing data into global position data.